


Carousel

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Solo triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: hi! can you write something where reader and ben solo go out for a amusement park and there ben does a marriage proposal? thank you so much!





	Carousel

“They say they use a real chainsaw!” an eight-year-old Kylo exclaims.

You and the triplets know each other since you were in your moms’ belly practically. And today Han brought the four of you to  _Death Star_ , the amusement park that comes every season to town.

“Yeah, it’s a replica of Leatherface,” Matt, the one who’s always remembering facts and dates explains you.

“Cool,” Ben says and then turns at you. “You’re coming with us, right?”

“Y-yes.” You gulp down and look at the croaked letters that form the words  _The Haunted House_. You’re scared to death, your parents don’t even let you watch horror movies. And they’re probably would be mad f they know what you’re about to do.

“Alright, kids,” Han tells all and grasps his hands. “I’m not let you sleep with mom and I because you’re afraid. Good luck, I’ll be waiting for you in the zone of the food trailers”. He hands a ticket to each of you so you can enter the house.

“Thanks,” all of you say and grab the tickets. You observe the image of a clown on the piece of paper and your mind travels to the movie  _It._  You’ve never watched it but the commercials are enough to give you nightmares.

“What are you waiting, cowards? Let’s go!” Kylo runs to the entrance and gives to the employee his ticket. Behind him, it’s Matt, waiting in line.

Ben starts to walk but notices you’re frozen in your spot, looking at the house with big round eyes.

“(Y/N), let’s go.” He smiles and offers you his hand.

You’re friends with the three of them but for some reason, Ben and you are closer. If Kylo and Matt are your friends, then Ben is your best friend. Perhaps it’s because he’s the one who gets you the most.  

“I don’t wanna go, Benny,” you confess with tears in your eyes.

“Why not?”

“I’m scared, I don’t like those things of ghosts and monsters”, you say.

“Then we don’t have to go. We’ll stay here”

“No.” You feel bad that Ben wants to enter the haunted house but feels he needs to stay with you. “You go, I’ll wait here”.

“I wanted to enter but with you,” Ben takes your ticket and rips it in half along with his. “What do you wanna do?”

“You’ll laugh.” You lower your gaze embarrassed.

“Yeah, but I’ll do it with you,” Ben assures you.

“I wanna go to the carousel.” You love to get on that attraction but the more you grow, the more ashamed you are to do it.

“Then to the carousel, we’ll go,” he says solemnly and takes your hand.

* * *

_18 years later_

“I swear it’s the same games and same employees,” Ben looks around at the amusement park, now named  _Star Killer_. “Yeah, same everything”.

“They can’t be the same employees!” You laugh at your boyfriend.

After many years you and he finally became a couple. You’ve always been friends but it took you a while to give the next step. Mainly because you didn’t think a childhood friend could be your soul mate but here you are, happier than ever, with Ben.

“Look,” he points at the infamous haunted house. “Remember you were scared to go in?”

“I’m still am…” You can watch horror movies now but they’re not your favorite. And you think you’ll always be scared of the clown It.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you enter.” Ben hugs you and puts a kiss on the top of your head. “But there’s an attraction that we can’t miss”.

“The roller coaster?”

“Hell no, we just ate four burgers and french fries. I don’t wanna puke”

“So you’re gonna win a stuffed animal for me?” You blink your eyelashes in a flirty way and Ben chuckles.

“Those games are tricky”

“And you suck at them,” you remind him. One time he spent more than ten dollars trying to win but he couldn’t.

“Yeah, whatever,” he takes your hand, the exact way when you were kids. “I’m talking about the carousel”.

“Ben! No!” You’re too old for that attraction, you’re sure they won’t even let you in.

“It’s that one or the haunted house. Your choice.” He smirks because he’s sure you won’t enter the haunted house.

“But you’re getting in with me, I don’t wanna look ridiculous alone,” you grumble and follow him.

* * *

“Choose your horse,” Ben tells you as you climb the few stairs, this carousel has two levels and horses of different colors.

“I want the unicorn,” you say immediately. For someone who’s too old for this, you chose fast.

“Alright.” Ben gets on a brown horse next to you. “Let’s gallop towards the sunset,” he says in a fake solemn voice with his arms stretch to the front.

“To the sunset.” You laugh and shake your head. You like that Ben makes you do things like this one, sometimes you’re a little introvert so it’s good he pushes you to get out of your comfort zone.

A childish music starts and the lights of the carousel turns on. Soon, you start spinning around and the unicorn moves up and down.

You laugh freely and happy as if you were a kid again. You turn to your left and Ben is the same as you. He lifts his arm towards you and you take his hand.

“Are you having fun?” he asks.

“Yeah! So much!” You titter as the wind hits your face.

“I love you so much,” he says over the music.

“And I love you, Benny,” you say and then gasp. “What are you doing?”

He gets up from his horse and careful not to fall, walks to your side.

“(Y/N)…” he holds on the tube of your horse with one hand and with the other one caresses your face. “I’ve been in love you since we were kids, took me a while to find out but I don’t regret it”.

“Ben…”, you’re touched by his words. “Me too”.

“I love how you hide on my chest when we’re watching a scary movie and how much fun we have as if we were still kids. All I want in this life is to spend it with you… Hold me so I don’t fall.” He lets go the tube of the horse and looks for something in his pockets. You grab him by the waist and wait for what you think this is.

“(Y/N), will you marry me?” He asks the most important question of his life and offers you a ring with a little diamond in shape of a heart.

“Oh my God, yes! Yes!” You want to jump out of the horse to hug him. You can hear some people cheering and clapping.

“I love you, I love you so much,” he peppers kisses across your face and finally the carousel stops. “I’m so lucky you said yes, I love you”.

He takes the ring out of the velvet box and puts it in your finger. It fits perfectly and looks gorgeous on your hand.

“Would you like another ride?” an employee asks you both.

“Yes, please,” you say. “Let’s gallop to the sunset!”

The carousel begins to spin again and Ben stays next to your side as you smile and laugh at how life is perfect at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
